Black Guardian Angel
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Matt and Mello have a day off and spend it in the park. But then some bullies decide to be total pricks and harass Matt. Oh oh. Not a good idea when his superboyfriend Mello is around. Just fluff, actually. Rating T because Mello kicks ass. MelloMatt.


Black Guardian Angel

The problem with having a day off when your name is Mello is that you don't like them. Mello isn't a peoples-person. He doesn't _like_ people, period. So why on earth would he want to spend a sunny day in the park? Oh right. Because a redheaded, orange-goggles wearing, insane gamer made him. See, Mello doesn't really like people—unless '_people_' equals Matt.

That's why Mello was trying his best to be normal—which was hard. It was a public park, and there were a lot of people. They'd found a nice place under a tree, lying down on a red blanket, as to not attract the sun too much. Mello was really trying to be _normal_—but it wasn't helping. 'Normal' was such an understatement. 'Normal' was stupid and sucked, and frankly, Mello had always considered himself '_normal_'. Until the day he realised that would mean he was the only 'normal' person, and he decided that he didn't want that, so, screw normal.

He'd taken off his shirt, and was lounging in just his tight leather pants—people stared—with his skull belt-buckle. He thought he looked like an average teenager, but people disagreed. It didn't help that Matt was still wearing his goggles, and that—no matter how anti-Christ Mello might look—he was still wearing his rosary.

All in all, Mello thought they shouldn't try to fit in. Where did that bring you? Matt had forced him to hide his gun in the bag he'd brought, but what if someone decided to hijack the park! Then Mello would have to crawl all the way over to that stupid bag before he got to his gun! It was madness. Or Mattness.

Talking of which—Matt was happily lying next to Mello, eyes closed and blissfully ignorant to all the stares people were giving them. '_Oh well,_' Mello decided. '_Who the fuck cares?_' As long as Matt enjoyed this free time, he could handle the stares—though he was very tempted to yell at all of them, he restrained, knowing it would ruin Matt's day off.

Matt had taken off his jeans, being just in his swim trunks and big striped shirt—they were by the riverside, and most of the people were in their bikinis—and shifted a bit, murmuring something in his semi-sleep. It was kind of cute, Mello thought, then dismissed the fact. The last time his mind had wandered to finding Matt '_cute_' they'd ended up having hot sex in the men's room—this wasn't the time for hot sex, sadly enough. So Mello closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the sun.

After ten minutes he felt Matt move, and then weight shifted and landed on top of him, straddling his hips. 'Weight' happened to be Matt, so Mello opened his eyes. The redhead was smiling down at him sheepishly, and Mello got up a bit, leaning on his elbows.

"Thank you Mello." Matt said silently, yet he sounded his usual happy self.

"What for?" Mello frowned a bit, and Matt grinned, placing his hands on Mello's hips—people were staring, but Mello had learned over the years to ignore them. It didn't matter even a little bit.

"For coming to the park with me." Matt said, and lowered his head to kiss Mello's lips. His hands settled on Matt's hips, and he leaned back down, separating from his mouth.

Now people's mouths were hanging open slightly—and Mello wanted to yell. What? He couldn't even kiss his boyfriend? How rude, hadn't their parents taught them not to stare? Matt nuzzled Mello's neck lovingly and kissed him again, before resting his head on Mello's chest.

"You're gonna leave an imprint if you're planning on staying like that." Mello laughed at the idea of a Matt-imprint on his chest. All the rest would be more tanned, and the place where the redhead was resting would be slightly lighter. The idea was kind of funny—or maybe Mello's humour was just weird.

"Pff, if you're trying to chase me away," Matt murmured against Mello's neck. "You're not succeeding. The only thing that would get me off is—" they heard a happy jingle song, with bells, and some kids started hopping up and down. "...ice-cream!"

Mello rolled his eyes—he was such a kid.

"You've got to be kidding me!" But the redhead was already crawling off, going over to his bag.

"I'll get you one too." Matt cheered, getting out his money-purse.

"I don't want one." Mello grumbled, and Matt stuck out his tongue childishly, getting to his feet.

"Too bad," he called, he skipped between all the staring people—some gave him dirty looks, since he'd just been snogging another boy—and ran over to the ice-cream cart. "I'm getting you one anyways!"

Mello sighed and closed his eyes again, flopping down comfortably against the red blanket. It wasn't until he heard two people yelling that he squinted an eye open. Looking over to the ice-cream cart he completely freaked out—there was a group of guys pushing Matt around, who looked a bit confused.

He sprang to his feet and spurted over to the guys—having to restrain the urge to grab his gun on the way, since all he wanted to do was blow their heads off. As he got closer he could hear one of the guys say: "you better scram—and take your faggot friend with you!" But Matt didn't react, just let the guy push him around—he was holding two ice-creams, and he'd rather not lose them.

His eyes did light up when he saw Mello though—because honestly, the guys weren't exactly nice, circling around him and pushing him like that. The blonde grabbed one of the guy's collars, pulling him back with lightning speed—he fell to the ground, spluttering and gasping for air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Mello spat, kicking the other guy to the ground too—the third one made the biggest mistake he could. He panicked at seeing the chocoholic's rage, and _touched_ Matt. He touched _Mello_'s Matt. '_Oh no, he didn't_!'

Before the guy could do anything else, Mello pushed his face down into his own knee—they heard a bone break and the man howled in pain—then he sent the man flying into the river. He gave the other two a kick for good measure, and yelled at the guy in the water: "and keep your fucking filthy faggot hands off MY boyfriend! You stupid bastard!"

Matt blinked. Mello dusted off his clothes, glaring at the two on the ground, who scrambled to their feet and ran off. The guy in the water stayed away from the side, scared Mello might do something else.

Then Mello looked at Matt. The redhead grinned shyly at him, offering him an eye-cream cone. Mello rolled his eyes but took the cone anyways. As soon as he gave it a lick, Matt's grin grew, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, stood on tiptoes—Mello was slightly taller—and kissed him passionately.

This time everyone knew better than to stare—they'd seen the redhead's guardian angel in action. It wasn't pretty, and they'd rather not call his wrath upon themselves.

**AN: Hah. I love one-shots. They're so relaxing! Let me know if it was any good, and not too OOC (which it probably was). I want to know if I'm good at the Matt/Mello paring :)**


End file.
